Missing
by TheMsMorra
Summary: Captain America finds himself in a one on one face off with his former ally, but more importantly, it is Steve Rodgers in the final climactic moment with his friend. One shot, possible series of one shots featuring an original charector.


**So, I have no idea where this came from. My A/C was off, I've been sick and so I got delirious because I got Heat Exhaustion. I wrote this while I still had it so I don't know why I wrote what seems to be the end of a non existent story. If you complain that some of the dialogue was taken from Angel's episode "Five by Five" it was the inspiration of the scene I presume.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

It took a total of 3 quarters of a second of mental consideration before the blonde woman was grabbed from her torso and tossed to the side away from the rest of the room. She flew into the tattered chair in the corner more roughly then the throw was intended, but she landed appropriately positioned enough to shield herself from the impending danger about to ensue. Not to say the situation had not been dangerous before, but surely more destruction and rage was going to be put into these next moments.

Standing in full uniform, equipped as per usual, her saviour who threw her from the danger stood ready to do what he's always prepared to do; fight and defend. Captain America pulled his shield out, ready to use it, alongside his physical abilities to bring down his enemy; though the word enemy felt bad tasting on his mouth, as if it was the wrong word to use. To call the angry, hate-filled woman in front of him his enemy felt like treason to his memory. This had been the woman he had worked alongside with, fought with, he stuck with her through all of her antics, from her outbursts to Fury's authority to her days when she would run off to brood, alone and re-trace her steps to her lone anti-hero routes. Roxanna York had always stuck by him until now. Now, she was the one he was sent to take down. She had been planning on it being him, the pattern of dead women she stacked up, all dressed as if they were dames from World War II the kind he performed with when he was paraded around singing his song to the people of America, she wanted it to be him. The why is what he didn't know? She was a rebel, but Roxanna had never been a villain.

Before he could anticipate it, she made the first move. She lunged at him with all her mighty strength, knocking him back, but the Captain came around quickly, shoving her off and flipping himself back up. His arms came to dodge hits, but his own retaliated in response as he hit back. It continued, the both of them ducking and dodging hits before the routine became too tiresome for them both, and Captain America knew she would be the first to change her game up.

Roxy grabbed his incoming arm and swung it away from her, still holding it she spun and ducked, as she came back to face him her foot came up and kicked him right in the rib. Her foot was grabbed and he made to throw her to the ground but she jumped and spun them both horizontally to the side, her landing on all fours like a cat, Captain in a squatting position. Roxanna twisted her lower body to shove the coffee table towards his knees but he moved to quickly or her and with a punch knocked her back into the gate of the fireplace. Captain got to her more quickly then she could see as she looked back up and found herself flying back to the side of the room where the young blonde woman had taken shelter behind the chair. In a feeble attempt at retaliation she kicked a vase in his direction as she landed, but to a super solider like Captain America whether it hit or not, it wouldn't do damage. She looked up at him, her upper torso lifted off the grounds by her hands as she glanced at her former ally with a sadistic look of enjoyment.

"That all you got Cap'n? Getting off your game?"

She spun her legs in the air and flung herself around into a battle position but she was as quickly winded and thrown back by the collision of a powerful shield, into the cabinet behind her. The glass shattered and she leaped towards him, raging battle cries of fury in the mist, the Captain defending himself against what felt like a rabid wild animal. Or a brief moment he fell victim to avid scratches and clawing before he realized it was a diversion to wrap her legs around his torso, she grabbed the lampshade on the ceiling and used all her strength to flip him to the ground and she came crashing down with the lamp. The Captain grabbed her and tossed her over his back, her head smashing into the floor as he brought himself up, making a note to bring the fight to where his shield now lay.

Roxanna kicked him once, then twice before right hooking his jaw then a jab to the neck with the other. The Captain knocked away her second right hook and slammed her with one of his own but she just kicked him, grabbing his shoulders and bringing herself up onto his torso and head butting him before the both of them knocking the other off of them.

As he looked at her she had such a fiery passion in her angry eyes as she bared her teeth as if a predator against another predator. "You can't take me! No one can take me!

The two continued to dance around each other, flips, knocking the other away, and hitting the other with the ultimate strength each possessed. Captain America had more strength and agility, though Roxanna was more unpredictable and angry which made her more dangerous and him susceptible to more brutal attacks. Captain once again though gained the upper hand her hit knocking him back enough to grab his shield and slam it on her coming body. Its force pushed her back into the cabinet, smashing more glass, bringing it down as her body feel to the ground, the force of the shield finally giving him the upper hand.

She grabbed pieces of the cabinet and tossed it at him, flipping up and tackling him to the ground. The two rolled around, trying to knock the other off of the top and cease their attack but none could do it. They were both too determined and ungiving up. Roxanna grabbed the couch behind her as she lay on the bottom and slid herself from beneath him and jump flipped behind it. As the Captain stood up he looked at her, there was a moment where all you could hear was whimpering of the blonde woman, to petrified to move.

Roxanna looked at him, desperate to make a move. "Come on!" The Captain responded in the way he knew how to end this. He ran towards her, and grabbed her torso, taking her out the window with him. The glass smashed and the two landed harshly on the ground in separate areas of the unruly alley way, the pouring rain already beginning to soak them.

Roxanna's clothes had begun to rip. She was not dressed for such a fight but she was never going to give one up which she already started. The Captain's face mask had fallen from his face during the fall, so his true look revealed itself. Somehow the tone of the entire situation changed. Down there in that alley way in the pouring rain, the fight was no longer the fight between Captain America and Roxanna York. This was Steve and Roxy.

She was the first to fight again, she punched him and flip kicked, she wasn't even effected by the crash. Though more strength, more anger was in her hit, like she was trying to punch everything she felt out.

"You're gonna die!"

Steve didn't respond, he just blocked her punches and swerved to duck her hits. She grabbed him by his arms and looked at him, bearing that wild animal appearance once again. "You hear me! You don't know what evil is!"

Roxy continued to hit him, kick, flip, do anything and everything but Steve refused to hit her back. She was in full battle mode and kicking him around everywhere, yet he knew that he was the one in control.

"I'm bad!" She kicked him and jump kicked his jaw, her fists knocking him over. "Fight back!"

She continued to hit but he only blocked, hit back when it was necessary to defend from being the defeated one. She hit him twice in the face, both possessing calls of rage and fury in them. Her arm came to right hook him, but she looked at Steve's face shocked for a moment as he looked her in the eye.

"Nice try, Roxy." He flung his body into a backwards flip, sending her to balance herself, flipping completely onto her feet in a standing position, as Steve landed in a knelling position. He looked up at her again. "I know what you want." She punched him in the side of his head before her other arm came and hit his face with the back of her knuckles, but he continued. "And I'm not going to do it."

Steve stood up as she cried out more attacking him, doing everything to get him back. She kicked him but this time barley even hit him, and her punch missed. Suddenly her strength almost left her the more she fought. Steve just looked at her more like she was the woman he trusted and cared about. The one he wanted to fight alongside with not defend himself against.

She started to hit his chest, like an angry woman trying to meekly hit a male, but with no effect. "I'm evil! I'm bad! I'm evil!" Her screams filled the alley way as she looked at him, both soaking wet and her eyes with more human in them then Steve had seen in a long time. "Do you hear me, I'm bad!"

Her hits became less, only a strengthless punch as she said it each time. "I'm bad…I'm bad! I'm bad…" With the last Roxy collapsed her arms and fists, just stood there, her eyes closed looking at the ground, Steve staring at a face broken and weakened by all defenses. He could barely hear her utter mutters spoken so quickely through the rain, yet her voice sounded so desperate.

"Steve please….do it…" Steve grabbed her arms and look at her, willing her to say it louder. Roxy looked up at him, a child begging her parents for what she most desperately wanted, tears falling down, crying evident in her voice as it spoke with more need. "Steve please just do it…Kill me! Just kill me…"

With that, Roxy fell on the stop, only to be caught by Steve and pulled into his chest. As the thunder boomed above them and the rain fell, Steve held Roxy to her, not as his enemy but as what she was always. His friend. He comforted her as she cried harder than she ever had in his arms, him comforting that he was there.

* * *

In the main area of S.H.E.I.L.D, the 5 Avengers kept in the top level of the main area. Natasha and Clint sitting side by side as per usual, looking solemn and unmoving. Tony Stark stood looking meaninglessly at signs, and posters and various objects and artefacts on the wall, none that at the moment had any value to him. Bruce Banner took his usual position, by a chair but standing behind it his hands resting on the head, rather than sitting in it. Thor stood, cross armed, and lost in deep thought as he looked to the ground, as if what he was asking or would appear to him, like things we desired would back in his years of Asgard.

Suddenly he felt something change in the air, and he did not mean the cooler temperature from the outside as the doors opened. He looked from his place on the balcony and moved slowly to peer downwards, seeing multiple agents as well as their director, Nick Fury approach the doors. Everyone else seemed to take notice and followed the mighty god to the edge as they watched as familiar faces wandered in. Steve Rodgers, walked in with strong purpose and just in front of him was Roxy. The team had never seen such human in her eyes, yet they relayed a feeling of pain and guilt, shrouded in shame for her actions if Thor were to make the right assumption. Though he did not express it, he felt a twinge of happiness to see his friend alive and safe, watching as Rodgers led Roxanna into the building with an air of protection. No one said a word, and none of them expected either Avenger down below to pay any attention to the team above.

The two of them approached the agents as Roxy willingly gave herself to them. Allowing them to search and de arm her, and properly restrain her as she look to Fury. He could tell in an instinct this was the woman who he was proud to call an Avenger, not the angry, rebellious woman who stormed off with S.H.E.I.L.D weapons, murdering multiple agents and severely injuring Agent Hill in the process months ago. They shared a look to understanding as he nodded to the agents, to do their duty.

Before being taken away, Roxy turned to look at Steve. They just looked at each other. Simply and plainly, they understood exactly what they were saying with their eyes, despite that they were saying nothing. Only when the rest of her body had been turned, did Roxy break the gaze and follow the agents down to be detained and punished for her actions.

Fury made towards the Captain, but he only shook his head, and moved past the director, to clean himself up, and take off his uniform, wanting his thoughts to himself, and only himself.

* * *

The 6 Avengers sat in their proper places at the table for them and only them. As Fury walked into the room, he begun without letting them speak. "York is being kept under high level security in a maximum cell. By her own request she's denied anyone access to speak or see her. "

Steve blinked, "She doesn't want us to see her?" Steve looked to the rest of the group for any response, and got one from Banner.

"It's for her own good, at least that's what she thinks. If she keeps herself away from us, we will be able to move on from what she did and do what we are supposed to do.

Steve was going to retaliate, but Stark beat him to it. "We've gone through enough the 7 of us. Something is missing without her."

Steve and Stark shared a glance, the two sharing the exact same thought.


End file.
